The Grandson of Madara Uchiha
by Vrithav.100
Summary: Rewrite of Naruto:Madara Uchiha's Grandson. Naruto is born as the grandson of Madara. Naruto, a man born with a fully mature sharingan, he achieves mangekyou sharingan during the uchiha massacre. He is the avenger of the Uchiha!(No Civilian Council) NaruXMito(Twin of Sasuke; OC) T for language and future, just in case.
1. Chapter 1:Night of the Uchiha Massacre

**Author's Notes: This is the rewrite of Naruto: Madara Uchiha's Grandson. I don't own any of the characters used in the story. Ch 1 is mostly about the Uchiha massacre from Naruto's perspective. The introductions are going to come along as the chapters go along. Please review.**

A young boy woke up after a long time. Said boy didn't remember anything that had happened the previous night or it was the previous night for him. His name was Naruto Uchiha. Naruto was tall for his age, 4 feet, 6 inches, and he was just seven years old. He was wearing a black shirt with a fan on the back. The fan's top was red in colour and it white in the bottom. This was the symbol of his clan, the Uchiha clan. He was wearing white shorts. He had many burns on his skin which looked as though he had received them in a fierce battle. His eyes were red with three tomoe in them. That was his Sharingan. He had been born with a fully mature Sharingan. He got up on his bed and tried to remember what had happened.

His clan had been one of the founding clans of his village, Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Until a few days ago, it was the most prestigious clan and the strongest clan in the village. There were few clans in the world which could compare to his own. But all that had changed. He now remembered. His father and his pseudo elder brother had killed his entire clan, even his mother. He couldn't even start to understand how his father had been able to kill his mother. He knew that his mother was no pushover. That was for sure. The amount of chakra she had and her visual prowess was on par with that of his father, or so he was told.

 _50 days ago,_

 _Naruto had been excited about his seventh birthday. He was training with his father when he got the news that one of his pseudo elder brothers, Shisui had been killed and was found near the final valley. He had been very upset by this fact. He saw some tension in his father's eyes. That NEVER happened. Naruto's father, Izuna was the fifth Hokage and he never got tensed. He was always self confident and knew that whatever happened, he would come out at the top. His power was undeniable. He was almost invincible. He remembered his father telling him the story of how he destroyed Kumo in the Third Great Shinobi War. He had destroyed thousands of Kumo shinobi in just one blow. He was known to be the fastest shinobi in the world excepting Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Izuna was known as the Black Lord of Destruction. He deserved that name. He was said to be able to level an entire nation in a matter of seconds. Years of war had gained him a lot of experience. This experience was what made him the calm man he was today. Something that tensed him was most likely something that could lead to another war. Naruto knew enough about his father to know that much. Izuna told him, "Naruto, continue training. I might be away for a while."_

 _Though this was not unusual given his position, Izuna rarely went himself. Most of the times, he would send a shadow clone to take of whatever it was. He went himself only if it was of utmost importance. This was not good._

 _Naruto did not mind it because he knew his father. He went back to his home. His shadow clone at the academy would disperse at any moment now and he would know everything done in the academy. He couldn't believe what they were teaching in the academy. He had learnt all of that when he was four years old. He was at least as strong as a normal genin but he figured that he would be a high class genin if all genin had learnt was he was being taught in the Academy. Despite the fact that he had been born with a fully mature Sharingan, he knew little about it. All he knew was that he gained kinetic vision and temporary boost to his chakra and strength when he used it. He was also able to cast mild genjutsu with it but even his friend, Mito could figure it out and she didn't even have her Sharingan. He knew it was years before being able to get a genin or a chunin._

 _Naruto pulled pranks on everyone and was one of the funniest people if not the funniest. He was always cheerful and liked to help others as much as he could. He waved to a few people as he returned home. Unfortunately, they were met with angry glares._

 _A few minutes after he reached home, Menma, Mito and Sasuke returned from Academy. He used to make fun of them for going to the Academy. None of them liked to go but Naruto was the only one with enough chakra and enough control over it to create a shadow clone and send it while he stayed at home. He was envied by his friends for this. He told them, "Hya, shall we all go to train, i.e. train for real and not the kid's play that they make us do in the academy."_

 _Mito said, "I am always ready to kick your ass Sharingan idiot." Naruto frowned at that. He didn't like that name at all. Though Mito didn't mean anything wrong, it was also the name the villagers called him. They accused him and his father of causing the Kyubi attack seven years ago. He didn't even know anything about that time and was sure his eyes were capable of close to nothing with the extremely small amount of chakra he had as a baby. Yes, he could walk on walls when he was three years old but when was not even one month old, he had negligible amounts of chakra compared to jonin and even jonin didn't have the necessary chakra to control the Kyubi. He could never believe that baseless accusation the villagers made. He said, "You want to see_ Mito-sama _?" in a teasing fashion. He was going to make her feel bad for calling him that. Sasuke said, "Oi, don't you lay a finger on Mito!" Naruto almost laughed. Sasuke was kind of cut when he said that. Sasuke might have been the most famous in the Academy but he was not even close to the strongest. His fame was only beacause Naruto let him have it. Naruto didn't want the fame. He had been happy with himself and his close friends and family. Menma unlike Naruto was laughing his ass off. Sasuke grunted and said, "What's so funny loser?"_

 _Menma continued laughing and said, "You think you can beat Naruto is what is funny." Sasuke wasn't pleased. He said, "Shall we see that?"_

 _Naruto said, "We shall not spar. I have the Sharingan, you don't and that gives me an unfair advantage don't you think. I don't want you to feel depressed after losing to me."_

 _Sasuke just grunted. Mito said, "You can leave Sasuke out of this. Your fight is with me." Naruto nodded in agreement and said, "Well, shall we begin?"_

 _He took a battle stance. Though this was inside the home, it was a large enough room that nothing would be broken with their fight. Mito also took a battle stance. Then all of a sudden Naruto rushed towards Mito in what would be a blur to a seven year-old's eye. Mito didn't see him come. He was using the Sharingan to gain a boost to his abilities. Mito might not have had Naruto's speed but she clearly had high genin strength or even low Chunin strength. What she lacked in speed, she made up for in strength. She tried to slam Naruto down as he reached her but he was just too fast for her. He swung around her arm and made an upper cut and hit her jaw hard just when he realized, she had used genjutsu on him. Unlike him, she was much better in genjutsu and could easily put any Chunin genjutsu caster to shame. He turned around as quickly as he could to see an arm coming down on him. It was just an inch above his eyes. Though it was slow, he was not fast enough to dodge it, yet. He instead did the second best thing he could. Replace himself with a shadow clone. He could do that in the few tenths of a second he had remaining. He instantly did a cross seal and then a shadow clone appeared next to him and he replaced himself with it. By the time the replacement was complete, Mito's arm was just two millimeters above the shadow clone's eye. Mito brought down her hand and the clone received the full brunt of her palm coming down in full speed. Naruto felt the pain his clone had felt but he had no time to writhe in pain as he laced his arm with chakra, pure and raw chakra. This would not only enhance his attack but also make it much sharper. Mito descended into the smoke and e used this moment and slammed his fist into her stomach. Granted that it was not as strong as Mito's punch but it was still painful. Mito didn't mind the pain and gripped Naruto's arm. Now he had no way by which he could beat her. She smiled as the dust cleared and Naruto had waltzed into her trap. It was now the time for the real Naruto to feel the full brunt of her punch. She raised her palm and got ready to punch Naruto. Just as she was about to hit him, he grinned and made a seal in his left arm which was normally used to gain chakra. All of a sudden Naruto was behind her and she hit nothing but thin air as she felt a strong fist hit her and she was not able to do anything as she was unable to bear the pain anymore. Unlike Naruto who only felt the pain for a short time after she hit his clone, she had been hit twice for real and she was done now. She was sure about that. She fell face down on the floor and groaned that she should have been able to beat him through that last move._

 _Naruto grinned as he waved to Menma. He turned Mito around and made her get up. He said, "That last move was very cheeky. If not for my Sharingan, I would be as good as dead. He he. Let's all go get some ramen."_

 _Everyone instantly agreed to it. They went to Ichiraku ramen. That was the only place in the village other than the Academy that he was not hated. He was kind of loved in the Academy as a prodigy._

 _He went into Ichiraku's and ordered a Ramen bowl for each of them. He was greeted with a smile as usual by Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of Ichiraku ramen. They all had two to three bowls of ramen before leaving. By the time they returned home, it was already dark._

 _Naruto felt a certain uneasiness as he went to his home. His eyes allowed him to sense chakra but he didn't find half as many chakra signatures as he should have. Then he entered his home. He then saw that his mother's body was lying on the ground and all of a sudden, it burnt away in a black flame. He recognized this as Amaterasu, the all devouring flame. His father came out from a dark corner of the hall. His Sharingan swept into action. His eyes were bright red and had three tomoe spinning in each of them. Izuna said, "Naruto you have arrived."_

 _Naruto didn't know what to do. He asked Izuna, "Tou-san, what is wrong here. Who killed Kha-san?"_

 _Izuna just smiled an evil smile. He said, "Oh, you noticed that," then he laughed slightly, "Then I'll have to tell you, it was me. I killed your mother. I also killed Shisui; I also killed the rest of the clan. Now, I cannot have any witnesses running around, can I? That just means I shall have to kill you as well now." Then Izuna laughed the most evil laugh he could sire up. Naruto was shocked to the core. He did not know what to make of anything. His father had just claimed to kill not only his mother and Shisui but also the entire clan. His eyes had changed. They were not just the normal fully matured Sharingan but they were now the mangekyou Sharingan. They were a bright red with 5 lines spiraling inwards with a thick circle joining them all in the centre and a thinner one passing though all of them nearer to the circumference of the circle. Izuna laughed and said, "Oh, Mangekyou Sharingan. You achieved it, then I suppose you shall be of some use to me."_

 _Naruto screamed out in pure rage, "I shall never help you, you murderer. I shall kill you right now." Saying so, he laced his hand in chakra and formed a chakra blade. All of a sudden the chakra blade gained a black flame. The flame of Amaterasu. His eyes started bleeding. He didn't care. He was going to avenge his mother. He ran towards Izuna and tried to stab him but his chakra blade vanished upon touching him. Izuna frowned and said, "You have a long way to go, Naruto. If you want to kill me then I welcome you to try. Kill me when you have my eyes. Kill me when your visual prowess is far greater than my own." Naruto had noticed how his father always put a genjutsu over his eyes. Now he removed it. Naruto couldn't even start to fathom what those eyes were but they seemed to be in action. They gave off a killing intent like nothing else. They were white in colour and they had five concentric circles. In the second and fourth circles there were three tomoe each and they were spinning. They gave an aura of death. His father said, "I shall be waiting boy," Then vanished instantly. He appeared right behind Naruto and smacked him on his head so hard, Naruto fell down instantly. He was unconscious._

Naruto chuckled to himself. The one man whom he had trusted the most, the man he had always looked up to, he had betrayed him, his family, and his clan. He remembered that laughter of his father. He remembered his father's words, " _If you want to kill me then I welcome you to try. Kill me when you have my eyes. Kill me when your visual prowess is far greater than my own."_ He remembered those eyes. Those white eyes of death. That was all he remembered. He wanted to kill his father so badly. He would never trust anyone now. Life was never fair. He understood that now. Thanks to his father, he was probably the only Uchiha left alive. Menma and the others might have been spared. They weren't even near the compound when his father left.

He would make sure to get revenge. Then an orange paint bomb hit his face. He knew that this could be no one other than Menma. He couldn't believe that Menma was pranking him even at this time. He got off his bed to see Menma, Mito, and Sasuke waiting for him. Mito just ran to him and hugged him. Naruto was shocked. He then saw Mito's face. Her hair was not done. She hadn't slept for a while now. Her eyes had dark lines below them. He saw tears run down her face. She was crying. Naruto didn't know if they were tears of joy or sadness. Though he figured that it was probably both. She didn't stop crying and said, "Naruto, I thought you would never wake up again. The Doctor's said that you suffered a major injury to the head. I am so happy to see you awake. You know how worried I was? I heard you were beaten up by your father. Your father was dragging you down the road along with Itachi. He then dropped you down and said, ' _He shouldn't die. He shouldn't die even if all his organs stop. He shouldn't die even if all his limbs are torn apart. He shouldn't die even if his eyes are ripped from him. He shouldn't die even if he is cut into half. He shouldn't die until he has my eyes, then I shall kill him myself. Make sure he doesn't die until he has my eyes so that I can come and reap them for myself. Else, it shall be you who'll die in his stead. This is not a threat; it is a fact, live with it. He is just for the sake of me gaining eternal eyesight and nothing else. All of you are alive just for that sake. Live with it.'_ Then both of them disappeared. We then saw your head. It was bleeding like hell. We brought you to a hospital. They had to stitch your head back together. You'll probably notice a few still remaining and your eyes, they bleeding just as much as if not more than the back of your head. All they could do was put bandages around it. We were worried that you might go blind.

Naruto was angry. To say that he was angry was an father had not only killed the clan but also threatened to do the same to him. He would avenge everyone. He would not spare his father. He said, "How long have I been out, and what was that talk about Itachi?"

Mito looked sadder when she heard Itachi. She said, "You have been out for a month and a half. Almost fifty days. And about Itachi, he also helped murder the clan."

Naruto was honestly not surprised by this.

He was going to avenge his clan by killing both of them. He was Naruto Uchiha, the avenger of the Uchiha clan!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Notes: Hi all. Second chapter. Hope you like it. More chapters coming along. I own nothing of this._**

 _Previous chapter,_

 _Naruto had just gotten up from the bed on the hospital. He had gotten to know that his father and Itachi had killed the entire clan and threatened to do the same to him, Menma, Mito and Sasuke. Naruto knew one thing for sure; he would kick his father's ass and avenge his mother._

Now,

Naruto walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He was now beginning to contemplate the abilities he would get thanks to the Mangekyou Sharingan. He looked at the mirror. He saw his own face. His right eye looked like it had been scarred. He figured that this was probably because of all the blood he supposedly lost on the day of the massacre. He didn't know what to do. He would leave it like that so that it would remind him of that day. He channeled chakra to his eyes and saw his eyes change to a bright red with three tomoe in each eye. He never knew how he had been born with a fully mature Sharingan but he liked it. It gave him a better chance at victory against most people. He then channeled more chakra to his eyes. He knew how to do it. It came to him naturally. The three tomoe in each of his eye swirled and then he saw five lines spiraling inwards towards one small thick circle with a thinner one with larger radius connecting them. He remembered that he had conjured Amaterasu on _that_ day. He again laced his arm with chakra and manifested a chakra blade and tried to create Amaterasu around it. It hurt a lot. Saying that it hurt a lot was an understatement. About ten seconds later he had finally done it. He then lifted it and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed blood flowing down his right eye. It took the same path as his scar. He instantly fell unconscious and fell down. Outside, Menma heard him fall and went in and brought him back to the bed.

A few hours later, Naruto woke up again. A young woman was looking down at him. She was gorgeous. She had such great features. She was wearing a green coat like cloth over a white dress on the inside. She had a purple mark on her forehead. She looked at him and said, "So you finally woke up. Would you mind telling me what caused you to become unconscious again? Your friends were really worried about you. Especially that Mito girl. You have good friends. Never betray them."

Naruto smiled and said, "I shall always be good towards my friends. I shan't betray them like my father did." The woman twitched at this. Naruto continued, "As to why I fell unconscious, I overused my eyes." And pointed at his right eye where the blood had left its mark.

The woman frowned and said, "So overused your eye. Well, there is no remedy for that. You just have to let your chakra grow. In a few years you won't go unconscious upon using it. Just don't overexert yourself. Oh, and by the way, I am Tsunade Senju. What's your name, kid?"

Naruto looked at the woman now identified as Tsunade Senju. She was the granddaughter of the First Hokage. The First and his grandfather, Madara had been rivals. Madara had betrayed the village and Izuna, Madara's son had followed in his footsteps. Naruto was going to make sure that he remained faithful to the village. There was no way he would betray the village. He looked up at Tsunade and said, "I am Uchiha Naruto. The son of Uchiha Izuna, the Fifth Hokage."

Tsunade said, "So you are Izuna's brat. You're entire family has betrayed the village. What is the proof that you won't follow in the footsteps of your father and grandfather?"

Naruto hated that people compared him to Madara. Now he also hated that Tsunade was comparing him to his father. He said, "Say whatever you want, but I shall never waver away from the village. I shall always be loyal to the village."

Just then an old man walked into the room with three children. Naruto recognized the three children as Mito, Menma and Sasuke. The old man was wearing a white robe with a red hat above him. That was very similar to his father's official clothes for work. He didn't like it the least now. He then looked towards Mito who looked like she had cried even more. She came up ahead and punched him in the head. He didn't stop it. He just hugged her. He said, "Hey, why were you crying? The Mito I know is a young headstrong girl. You don't cry."

She looked at him and punched him again. She said, "I was crying because of you idiot. What's wrong with you? Going out minutes after you wake up from a fifty day long coma? What the hell's wrong with you idiot?"

Naruto hugged her again, "Gomen, gomen. If that made you cry, then I swear by my honour, I shall always stay by your side and never go out like that. I shall never make you cry again."

Mito smiled. She said, "You know, I manifested my Sharingan?"

Naruto and the others gasped as she channeled chakra into her eyes. They changed from their normal black to a bright red with one tome in each eye. She smirked with a smug look on her face. Naruto smiled at her and said, "Well, good for you. But I shall have you know this, I have unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan." He grinned to the huge gasp Mito gave. He channeled chakra to his own eyes and first they became fully mature Sharingan then the tomoe in them swirled and a new 'eye' appeared. It was Naruto's mangekyou Sharingan. They all gaped at seeing this. The old man in the hat who was most likely the Hokage smiled.

He walked to the front and said, "Naruto, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi. You know me as the third Hokage."

Naruto laughed and said, "The third Hokage, more like the butt of my jokes."

The third frowned at that. He knew Naruto was a prankster and he had been the butt of Naruto's jokes for quite a while now. He had to up his game at it or he would become the laughing stock of the village. He told Naruto, "Really. Anyway, congratulations on your recovery, I hope that you can get back to the academy soon and before that, you shall have to come with me for a civilian council meeting, both you and Mito and then you can return to your normal lives."

Naruto didn't want to go back to the academy. He told the Third, "I want to take the genin graduation exams. I will not go back to the academy."

Mito added, "Even I don't want to go back there. Even I would like to take the genin graduation exams."

Hiruzen gave a stern look to them and said in a stern voice, "You can't do that. The council fears the rise of another Itachi. I doubt you will be allowed to take the graduation exams. I can however instead arrange for you to be trained under a jonin and become a Chunin directly upon graduation if your jonin sensei deems it fit. You will train under a jonin just like genin. You shall just have go to the academy and give attendance."

Naruto's face lit up. He would be trained under a jonin sensei. He and Mito immediately agreed to this arrangement.

Naruto was later discharged from the hospital and was filled with excitement

Naruto and Mito went home and were unable to hide their excitement. This was going to be Naruto's first step towards taking his revenge against his father.

 **Author's Notes: You can probably figure where I am going with this. Their training won't begin for a chapter or two. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kakashi Hatake

**Author's Notes: This chapter is going to be about Kakashi. From next ch, we shall start training. I own none of this.** **Edit 1:I'd line to tell people that no one hates Naruto in this chapter.**

 _Previously,_

 _Naruto and Mito were told by the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi that they would start training under a jonin from the next day._

* * *

 **A few days ago, The Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen, the third Hokage, the Professor was looking at the paperwork in front of him. After Izuna left, he had to take over again. He did not like it but he had no other choice. He was waiting for Kakashi Hatake, the strongest shinobi in the village other than him.

While Sarutobi's mind was wandering, a silver haired man walked into the room. Said man was wearing a green Jonin's vest. He was wearing a mask that covered more than half of his face, and covered his right eye with his head band. The only part of his face that was visible to others was his left eye. Said Jonin was none other than Kakashi Hatake, aka Kakashi of the Sharingan, aka Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake.

Sarutobi spoke, "Kakashi, I want you train Naruto and Mito. I think you already know the reason. You are the only man capable of training them. Train them as Izuna trained you. And I want you to brandish your father's sword. Izuna has left Naruto his famed sword, Kami no Ken, the sword of Gods. I want you to train him. You were good in kenjutsu before. I want to you to get your touch back so that when it is time, you can train Naruto and in kenjutsu as well. You can start training them once Naruto wakes from his chakra exhaustion induced coma."

Kakashi bowed down to Sarutobi and said, "I understand Hokage sama." Then he regained his normal posture and asked, "Hokage sama, if I may ask, why is Itachi's other sibling not put under my tutelage?"

Sarutobi said, "It is because Sasuke has not yet manifested the Sharingan."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Hai Hokage sama."

Kakashi then left the Hokage mansion and went to the memorial stone and mused over Naruto, Mito ad Sasuke. He was unsure what to think of Sasuke. He had not yet manifested the Sharingan despite the mess of the massacre. Did he even have it in him to manifest the Sharingan? He doubted that now. He would nevertheless train Mito and Naruto to such an extent that they would be able to beat jonin by the time they graduated. He also had to train Naruto to use Kami no Ken. Once Naruto mastered that blade, he would escalate to an S-ranked shinobi, there was a reason it was called the blade of gods. If Naruto could use the mangekyou well enough he might even be the best with it. Then, if he had Mokuton, he would need Tenzö's help. His father had manifested the Rinnegan. So Kakashi hoped that even Naruto would gain it, else there was always the risk of going blind from over usage of the mangekyou. He didn't want Izuna's son to go blind. Then he mused over Mito. She was Itachi's younger sibling and Sasuke's twin sister. She had manifested the Sharingan and in time she would also manifest the mangekyou Sharingan. He was sure of that. If she took well to kenjutsu, you had three ninja with the mangekyou and skill with swords to kill you instantly. He hoped that she took well to kenjutsu. He would now have to take his father's blade from his old home. He would probably move back there. It was safer than Konoha that was for sure. His father had made sure of that.

Kakashi sighed and started leaping above rooftops. He reached his father's old home in a few minutes. It was very old. He didn't want to come here. Too many old memories. Too many sad memories. He had moved out after the Third Great Shinobi war during which he had lost both his friends, and Rin had been killed by him. He had been unable to forgive himself after that. Now he was back here again. After so many years. He opened the door. It opened with a loud creak. There were cobwebs everywhere. He didn't like this. His ancestral home was in such a mess. He blamed himself for this. He had not even bothered to look at the place after the Third Great Shinobi War. He cleared the webs with his Kunai as he walked ahead.

He walked from the hall to his father's room where he found his father's sword. The White Chakra Saber. It was very short for him even when he was young. He then saw another blade. Unlike the chakra saber, this one was a Katana. It was blinding white. Kakashi figured that it had similar properties as his father's saber. He then saw a scroll next to it. He unfurled the scroll and started reading it.

It said,

" _To my son Kakashi Hatake,_

 _I know that by the time you read this I shall be dead. I also know that you must be very angry at me for leaving you alone and orphaned. Bear with me and don't tear this apart before reading this. I wish I could tell you that I am very sorry, but I know that I don't deserve forgiveness, but I hope that you can find it in yourself move past me. This blade you are holding(hopefully),_ Shi no Hakkö Chakurato, The White Light Chakra Blade of Death _was crafted in the Land of Iron. I had this crafted specifically for you. I think that you have noticed that my white chakra saber is too small you. I never meant to give it to you. This blade that you are holding works just like the Kami no Ken. But unlike the Kami no Ken, this doesn't give you chakra back. It can only absorb chakra but not give it back to you. That is its only disadvantage. It can absorb chakra from you, everything that hits it and natural chakra. It is made of the finest quality of chakra metal and has a sharper blade than the Kami no Ken. It works best with lightning and fire, your major affinities. I was going to give this to you when were made jonin. I wish I could be there with you now. I wish you can forgive me for leaving you. Goodbye Kakashi. Become the strongest shinobi out there. I was always of proud of you, i am still proud of you and shall always be proud of you my son._

 _Sakumo Hatake."_

Kakashi was in tears. He had never even looked at his father's room in hate that he had been abandoned. He always thought that by committing suicide, his father had left him alone and orphaned. But his father had left him a sword capable of beating the sword of Gods. He now knew that his father had never abandoned him. It was him(Kakashi) who had abandoned his father. He fell to his knees and said, "Tou-san, it is I who needs to ask for forgiveness. Not you." He then continued crying for a minute. He blamed himself for everything. Both his team-mates had died because of him and his recklessness. Kakashi felt His friend Obito had been crushed because he(Kakashi) had not been strong enough. He blamed himself for the loss of his other team mate, Rin. He had literally killed her just because he was reckless. He felt that it could have been prevented but he was not good enough. Now his father's letter brought back all those memories.

Kakashi got up and wiped his tears. His father had been looking out for him even in death. Kakashi was going to renovate this place and master the Shi no Hakkö Chakurato. He had failed enough people in his life. That was going to end now.

The next day he went to meet Hayate Gekkö. Konoha's resident swordsman. He met Hayate with Yugao. He was teaching Yugao kenjutsu. Kakashi said, "Hayate, it seems you are training Yugao. I was hoping to spar with you but it seems you are already occupied. I'll come by later."

Hayate was surprised to say the least. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan wanted to spar with him. He then noticed the sword behind Kakashi. He figured that Kakashi wanted to get back into touch with his swordplay. He said, "Kakashi senpai, I could spar with you but I will clearly be at adisadvantage so how about you face both me and Yugao?"

Kakashi laughed at this. He said, "Fine by me. Shall we begin?"

Saying so he unsheathed his blade. He felt the influx of power surging into it from both himself and the nature. He thought to himself, " _So this is what Izuna felt when he wielded Kami no ken and Kami no Kira. It truly is amazing."_

Both Hayate and Yugao felt the chakra from it. They also understood that it was in fact sharper than both their blades and would easily cut through them. They knew that they had to work together if they were to stand any chance against Kakashi. They rushed forward clearing the distance between themselves and Kakashi in an instant. Kakashi raised his sword to block their attacks seeing which the two of them had no choice but to stop millimeters before making contact with his blade. Kakashi then swung it due to which both of them were forced to duck. Kakashi then jumped backwards and swung his sword and releasing a wave of chakra with it. Hayate and Yugao dodged it completely but then saw the damage it had caused and saw that there wasn't any reduction in the chakra levels of Kakashi. Then Kakashi surged forward for the final blow. With Yugao and Hayate being able to do nothing but dodge, they were on the defensive. They channeled chakra into their own swords so that it wouldn't get broken apart completely. Then all of a sudden, there was a smoke bomb.

Kakashi nevertheless moved in and finally brought down his sword on Yugao, her own sword broken apart. It was right next to her neck. Then all of a sudden, Yugao burst out in a puff of smoke. Kakashi smirked. It was the kage-bunshin. Kakashi figured that she would have replaced herself in the smoke. Then all of a sudden, he felt two chakra signatures come at him. He saw that they were coming at him from both sides. Kakashi just ducked and rolled ahead while Yugao's and Hayate's swords just hit the ground. Kakashi turned around to see that both of them had regained their postures. They were about to come at him with more ferocity. Kakäshi said, "Guess the two of you can't be underestimated. I shall expect no less from my previous team member." He then raised his own blade and held it with both his hands. He channeled raiton chakra into it. It glowed a bright blue and chirped very loudly. It was almost like his Raikirin. Only this was a literal blade. Kakashi liked it. It was as his fther had said. It was built to suit his major affinities. It felt like an extension of himself.

Yugao and Hayate on the other hand coated their blades with chakra as well so that it would not get cut instantaneously. Kakashi charged at them and brought down his blade at them which they easily dodged but the blade made a small crater. Kakashi couldn't believe it but he had a problem now. His blade was struck in the crater. Yugao took full advantage of it and brught down the final blow, or so she thought. Just as she was about to bring the sword down on him, Kakashi sidestepped and let Yugao's sword hit his own. Kakashi channeled raiton chakra into his blade and easily brought his blade out and in the process cut Yugao's blade. Yugao ws left with only the hilt of the sword and the remaing part had been cut and slightly melted due to the sheer voltage in the sword.

Hayate then said, "Kakashi senpai, you should probably spar with someone who can fight you and your sword without breaking theirs if you want to get back in touch with kenjutsu. If you fight us, you should probably fight with a weaker sword. Then we can help you out."

Kakashi sheathed his sword, laughed and said, "Gomen Gomen, I knew that the blade would cut yours apart. I fought you with it so that I could gauge the strength of this blade, though I didn't find out everything, I found out enough to be able to fight better. And Yugao, sorry for breaking your sword apart. I will repay you for your loses."

Yugao said, "No biggie, senpai. This is just a sword for training. Not the sword I use for missions. If I used that one, you would be paying a lot to replace it." She said so with a sadistic smile. She then asked, "Senpai, where did you get that blade? I have never seen it before."

Kakashi answered with an eye smile, "This blade is a blade that my father had gotten made for me. He was going to give this to me when I reached Jonin." He then sighed as he remembered how his father had went. He continued, "But as fate had it, he was no there with us when I hit jonin."

Hayate and Yugao kept quite. Kakashi then took out his father's White Chakra Saber. He said, "Shall we train now? This one is not as sharp as the other one. Can be used to train."

The three of them started training.

They sparred similarly for the next few hours. Kakashi then bid them bye as he walked down to the Konoha cemetery. He came here everyday to see the graves of his friends and his sensei but today, he was here to see his father's grave. It was not among the graves of those killed in action. It was separated from them. He knelt down and placed some flowers there. He finally felt at peace that his father had not abandoned him. He thought, " _Tou-san, I really don't know what to say. I want to say thank you. I know that you would never have left me. I know you wanted forgiveness from me. I read your letter and got your gift. Its amazing. I now know that you always cared for me and still care for me even in death. I let our house get ruined. I failed you again. I am thinking of moving back into tat house. Until today I was afraid of the past but now, I know that I can't just run away from it. Eventually it will come back to haunt me. So isn't it better to embrace it? I have let our house be in ruins in long enough. I have chosen to embrace my past and stop running from it. You made me realize that I shouldn't run from my past but rather I should embrace it. For that I thank you. I couldn't have hoped for a better father than you."_

Kakashi got up. It felt like a mountain had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt better. He felt free. He had now come to terms with the death of his father. He then went to Obito and Rin's graves. He placed some flowers even there. He thought, _"Obito, Rin, today I came to terms with my father's death. Obito, you had helped me get over it and made me remember my values. 'Those who don't obey orders are scum but those who abandon their close ones are worse than scum'. Weren't those your words? You helped me and today I have finally gotten over it. I am taking two students now. I wish you were also there. It would be great if all three of us took students, wouldn't it? Rest in Peace my friends."_ He stood there for over half an hour.

He then went to a park and sat on a bench where he normally sat. He took out his copy of Icha Icha paradise. He read it to get away from reality. Given he was a closet pervert from the beginning, he also enjoyed the book. The books let him escape reality into a fictional world with nothing to worry about. Just as he opened the book, a man in green spandex came and sat right next to him. Said man was also wearing a jonin vest and had very thick eyebrows. He was none other than Maito Gai, Konoha's self proclaimed Green Beast of Youth. He looked at Kakashi and said, "My eternal rival, what is on your mind right now? You seem to be in the springtime of youth. Would you mind sharing the news with me? Did you find true love at last? My eternal rival finally has found someone who will make him leave his books for good. Isn't it poetic?"

Kakashi looked at him and said, "Oh hey Gai, didn't notice you there."

Gai looked broken at this. He said, "Curse you and your cool hip attitude Kakashi. Anyway, have you finally found _Love?"_

Kakashi said, "Really Gai, Love? Nah. Just feeling at peace. Found a gift my father left me. I am finally over my father's death is all."

Gai stood up and said, "The springtime of youth shines in you my friend. Let us have a competition to celebrate that and enhance our rivalry."

Kakashi said, "No not now. Perhaps later. And by the way, I'm taking up two students. That puts me ahead in our rivalry, doesn't it?"

Gai said, "It indeed does Kakashi. The standings are now 26-25 in your favour. You are in the springtime of youth to be able to take up students. Might I ask why you are taking up only two students instead of the traditional three and in the middle of the year? No genin have graduated yet."

Kakashi said, "These two are Uchiha survivors. They manifested their Sharingan. One even has his mangekyou. Izuna's son. I am looking forward to training them. I feel that by training them, I can perhaps atone for my sins, and it feels like by training these two I am repaying Obito. By passing on his dream and memory to the next generation, I can do my best to keep the Will of Fire burning."

Gai stood up and said, "My friend, you are in the springtime of youth. It is truly great that you wish to pass on the Will of Fire. I hope you succeed in doing so and that you get good students. Farewell until next time my friend." Saying so he ran off into the sunset with perfect timing.

Kakashi then went to his apartment. He opened the door and saw the picture of him, Obito, Rin and their sensei, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. He started packing. He was going to move back to his home tonight itself. Better late than never. Besides, he would also make renovations in there. He put all his valuables into a scroll and the picture of him and his team in a separate one. He then went back to his home and placed all his belongings in there. He started cleaning the house. In a few minutes, the house was clean and almost sparkling. He then went to his old room and started unpacking. He kept the picture of his team in the hall over a shelf where he could see it everytime he walked in. He then slept a good night's sleep after a very long time.

The next few days went away quickly during which Kakashi trained with Yugao and Hayate and was now as good in kenjutsu and by far the best kenjutsu master in Konoha. He also trained himself to get acquainted with his new blade and was progressing with leaps and bounds. All he needed to do was use chakra to strengthen his muscles to be able to hold the sword and the sword did the rest of the job for him. He really liked it. Every day he trained to get stronger so that he would not fail any more people. Life was finally going well for him.

* * *

 **Three days after Naruto woke up from his coma, The Konohagakure Academy,**

Naruto and Mito entered the Academy. They were happy that they were going to be under a jonin sensei from that day. They couldn't keep their excitement hidden.

Their current Chunin instructor Iruka made his way into the class and shouted at the top of his voice, "Everyone shut up now. Lets begin the class. Naruto, welcome back to the class. Hope you are fine now."

Naruto grunted in response. He said, "Thanks but I don't plan on staying in the academy for a long time." Iruka didn't know what he was talking about but didn't care. He went on to start the class about the history of shinobi.

Naruto didn't know what was taking his jonin sensei such a long time. Then two hours after the Academy classes started, a silver haired jonin entered the class. Iruka was of course surprised at this. He said, "Kakashi san, why would you be here? No genin have graduated yet."

Kakashi laughed at this and said, "I am here to pick up Naruto and Mito. This letter will tell you everything you need to know. You clearly know that keeping those two in the academy is waste of their potential don't you and besides I am thinly one capable of training them."

Iruka read the letter. He said, "Forgive me Hatake san, you may take those two with you."

At hearing this a pink haired girl stood up and shouted loudly, "Why do those two get be trained under a jonin and why not _my_ Sasuke?" Said pink haired girl was Sakura, Sasuke's biggest fangirl.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Because Sasuke is not strong enough yet. The other two on the other hand easily outrank him. And if you speak like that again, I will make sure that your voice is never heard again in Konoha."

Sakura gulped in fear at this. Naruto and Mito laughed at her and went out with Kakashi while everyone else burst out into pure laughter.

With Kakashi,

Kakashi took the two kids to the rooftop. He told them, "Lets begin with introducing ourselves, who we are, our hobbies, our likes and dislikes. I am Hatake Kakashi, Jonin of Konoha and your instructor for now. My hobbies, I don't feel like sharing them with you. My likes and dislikes again, I don't feel like sharing with you. Now you Sharingan boy."

Naruto frowned at this. He was given no information whatsoever. He sighed and said, "I am Uchiha Naruto. My hobbies are perfecting Ninjutsu, gaining a library of Ninjutsu, mastering abilities of mine and eating ramen. I like my close friends, my village and raiton. I hate backstabbers and those who betray their family and village."

Kakashi was impressed at this. Then Mito started, "I am Uchiha Mito. My hobbies are pranking, sparring and eating dango. I like my close friends, my village and the look on the faces of my victims after a prank. I hate backstabbers and those who betray the trust of their village and family."

Kakashi was pleased to say the least. Both of them had similar ideals to him. He said, "Come to Training Ground Three at twelve. I shall give you a test passing which I shall take you into my tutelage."

Naruto and Mito were stumped but Naruto figured that they wouldn't be accepted without a test. After all, they had no achievements to back them up. Kakashi then shushined away.

Naruto was pleased and would now prove to his instructor that he was a worthy student. He was the true Avenger!

 **Author's Notes:Please review. Hope you like it.**

 **From next chapter, most of it is going to be training.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kakashi's Test

**_Author's Notes: 4th Chapter. I don't own Naruto or any other characters used in the story._**

* * *

 _Previously,_

 _Kakashi Hatake has called Mito and Naruto to Training Ground Three to give them a test. Will the avenger of the Uchiha, Naruto, pass this test?_

* * *

Now,

Naruto and Mito jumped above roof tops and reached Training Ground Three five minutes before twelve. They had thought that their sensei, Kakashi would already be present when they reached but he was nowhere to be found. Naruto and Mito thought that he would arrive exactly on time at twelve, but he was still nowhere to be found. Finally after waiting for one hour, their sensei, Kakashi arrived.

Naruto screamed at him, "SENSEI, YOU ARE LATE!"

Kakashi just put his hand up and said, "Maa maa, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a longer route."

Naruto and Mito were very angry and said, "That doesn't change the fact that you were an hour late."

Kakashi said, "Well, no let's get on to this test." Kakashi took out a single bell and showed it to Naruto and Mito. He said, "All you have to do to pass this test is get this bell. Then I shall believe that you are worthy and I shall take you under my tutelage."

Naruto then said in a worried tone, "There is one for both of us right?"

Kakashi straightened his left eye in a serious manner and said, "No. Only one of you can pass this test. You probably know that when a Jonin takes students, it's either the traditional three man team or takes just one student as an apprentice. Now I won't be taking a three man squad any time soon. That means I shall take only one of you as my apprentice. The other one shall go back to your normal lives in the Academy. You have until six in the evening to get this bell from me. This clock shall be the timer."Saying so he paced a clock and set the timer. He continued, "Either one of you can pass or both of you can fail. You each have a fifty percent chance of passing. It is up to you, whether you pass or fail. Your time starts now. And by the way, if you want to pass, you will come at me with the intent to kill."

When Kakashi said that both Naruto and Mito separated and hid in the trees. Naruto was faced with a dilemma. He wanted to become Kakashi's apprentice but if he did that he would be betraying Mito and letting her down as she too wanted to become Kakashi's apprentice. By becoming Kakashi's apprentice, he would take one step closer towards avenging his clan but in doing so, he would be sending Mito back to the Academy, thus betraying her by gaining everything and taking everything for himself, thus proving the Shodai's granddaughter, Tsunade right. He would become just like his father and grandfather before him, betraying the trust of his friends and becoming a power monger. He didn't know what to do. On one hand was revenge against his father and on the other hand, by gaining revenge, he would become what he was trying to destroy, i.e. he would become his father and a big hypocrite as well.

Naruto thought, " _I'd rather be faithful and help my friends than becoming a power monger, a hypocrite and a betraying person like my father. Mito should take Kakashi sensei's help. He would manage his training by sending shadow clones to the academy and training himself by using all the scrolls left in the Uchiha district and the Uchiha stone tablet. I need to find Mito now. Since she went in the other direction, I shall have to go through Kakashi sensei to get to her. God damn it!"_ He jumped from the tree where he was hiding into the front right in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi thought, " _Here I was thinking they were good at hiding. Apparently I was wrong if Naruto chose to come directly in front of me. He has a long way to go. Let's see what he is up to."_

Naruto tried to trick Kakashi. He shouted, "Kakashi sensei, I shall pass the test. Believe it!"

Naruto made a cross hand seal and said, " **Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)** " Luckily for him, four shadow clones appeared, two on each side. He could work with that.

Kakashi was surprised at this as he had not believed that a seven year old was capable of performing the kage Bunshin as it required tremendous amounts of Chakra. He smirked at this. The four kage Bunshin surrounded Kakashi from all four sides and started running towards Kakashi. Kakashi said, "Lesson one: Tai-jutsu"

The clone coming from his right, i.e. the side to which Mito had escaped tried to kick Kakashi in the stomach which was blocked with ease by Kakashi who caught the foot and used it to kick the clone coming from the front upon which the clone from the front disappeared. Kakashi then threw the clone whose foot he had caught to the back, but the Naruto performed a replacement with the clone believing that this was his chance to escape Kakashi and make it to Mito. Upon replacing, Naruto took the place of the clone which again attacked Kakashi from the front. Kakashi used the clone from the left as a hammer to hit the clone in the front, which he believed was Naruto, but upon contact both clones dissipated revealing to Kakashi that Naruto had switched himself with a clone. Then he turned around to see that Naruto was running towards Mito and understood that Naruto's attack was but a ruse to get to the other side without getting into a complete fight where Naruto would lose utterly. Kakashi thought, " _He is very cunning like his father and grandfather. He is also going towards his teammate. Let me see what you will do now Naruto. Will you come with Mito behind you or will you come back alone again?"_ Kakashi then took out his Icha Icha book to try and agitate the kids into thinking that he wasn't paying attention to them.

Meanwhile,

When Kakashi told them that their time had started, Mito and Naruto had dispersed in opposite directions. Mito was very sad when she heard that Kakashi would take only one apprentice. She knew Naruto would not take up on the offer and he would give Mito the bell even if he got it. She knew that he needed to train under Kakashi more than her. He had the mangekyou Sharingan after all while she had just manifested her Sharingan. Naruto would also benefit from the apprenticeship more than she would. It was obvious to her that Naruto should get the bell. She could just wait until Naruto went up to Kakashi and made his move. If Naruto had to go back to the academy, it would crush him. She knew that. Even if he gave it up willingly, it would crush him since he knew that he could have been much better but was still stuck in the Academy. Even if she did get the bell, she would give it to Naruto. If she gave up, Naruto would be sad that he got to learn at her cost but if she passed and he failed, he would be sad that he missed such a great opportunity. Naruto was her best friend. She would never be able to see him sad. Though Sasuke was her twin she was never as close with Sasuke as she was with Naruto. Naruto was like closest thing she had to family other than Sasuke. She then decided that it would be better if Naruto passed as he needed it more than she did.

It only strengthened her point when Naruto challenged Kakashi for the bell, but she was very surprised when she saw the original Naruto coming towards her.

At the same time Kakashi appeared in front of her and said, "Lesson two: Genjutsu." And cast a mild genjutsu on her. All of a sudden, Itachi and Izuna were in front of her again. Izuna said, "None of you have lived up to your potential. You all deserve nothing but to die." Then one by one, the two of them tortured and decapitated Naruto, Sasuke and Menma while she screamed at them to stop.

Naruto was beside her in just thirty seconds. He was panting from exhaustion. He was surprised to find Mito on her knees and screaming 'Please, Stop'. He figured that she had been put under a genjutsu. He channeled chakra into her providing chakra to save her from the genjutsu. Upon receiving Naruto's chakra, she realized that it was a genjutsu and she then activated her Sharingan and dispelled the genjutsu. When Naruto asked what had happened, she told him everything.

He said, "Mito, we are no match for Kakashi sensei alone. You have probably figured that out by now. And trust me when I say this, we are going to make him ay for that genjutsu."

Mito nodded as Naruto caught his breath. He then said, "Our best bet is to attack him together. I shall distract him with shadow clones and **Gokakyuu no Jutsu(Great Fireball Techinique)** . With five fireballs coming towards him, he will concentrate more on them. Then you hit him from the top with all your strength. You have more strength than me and that makes your taijutsu that much more dangerous than mine. You punch ought to make a dent on him. He will be shocked and surprised. Then while he is distracted, you can take the bell. We can decide who passes after we get the bell. Let's forget about it till then."

Mito nodded in agreement. She could only marvel Naruto's plan as she hadn't come with it.

Naruto said, "Attack Kakashi sensei as soon as he gets ready to counter my attack. He shouldn't get that much time between our attacks. I shall go out first leading him to believe that I have gone to attack him alone."

Saying so, Naruto went back into the clearing and announced, "Kakashi Sensei, The time has come for me to pass and get a bell, and by the way, I will make you pay for that genjutsu on Mito"

Kakashi said, "Well, if you know that there is a genjutsu on her then why didn't you save her?"

Naruto answered, "I saved her alright, it's just she is still reeling from its effects and for that I shall make you pay dearly."

Kakashi eye-smiled. Naruto was a team-player. He cared for his team-mates. That was good enough for him. Now he would just see what Naruto had to offer.

Naruto again made a cross seal and said, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

Four Naruto's appeared. The four clones of Naruto and the original made a pentagon and they started making seals. They were Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger again. Kakashi recognized the seals instantly. He was further surprised as he was sure that even genin could not do it much less a seven year old boy, but given that there were people who made it to Chunin at such young ages, it was just as possible that Naruto was one of these gifted shinobi. Kakashi eye-smiled and said, "Lesson Three: Ninjutsu." He did many signs in succession, too quick for Naruto to notice. While he was doing this, Kakashi also noticed Mito sneaking up on him. The Naruto's said, " **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu** " shooting a small fireball each and almost instantly, Kakashi said, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu(Water Style: Water Bullet Technique)** ". And he spun to hit each fireball which upon contact with the water bullet created a huge steam. What he didn't notice was that upon shooting a fireball, one of the Naruto's had launched Mito into the air and when Kakashi finished the last fireball he turned to see Mito about to punch his face and her punch struck true. Kakashi was surprised by the amount of strength in that punch. He reeled back from the force of it. At the same time, he saw that Naruto replaced Mito with himself and Kakashi saw the fully mature Sharingan in his eyes. They spun. Kakashi knew what was coming as he himself had used that technique on too many people to count so he closed his eyes knowing that he would have to rely on sound and smell to get his two students who luckily for him were bad at stealth. He kicked Naruto in the shin upon which he dissipated revealing that it had been a clone. Then he turned around to intercept Mito's fist and he caught it with his hand. Had he been facing a Chunin or higher shinobi in the same conditions, he knew things wouldn't have been in such favor to him. He opened his right eye instead of his left eye to gain some more advantage as he saw Mito with the Sharingan and she tried to place a genjutsu on him using the Sharingan, the same one he had used on her. He noticed it immediately as he saw his friend Obito come out of nowhere saying, "You promised me! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF RIN!" Kakashi shook it off instantly though he had been shocked completely as he had fallen for his own trick. It took him less than a second to recover from the genjutsu. He instantly jumped backwards and said, "I am impressed with you two. To be able to do both Kage Bunshin and Gokakyuu simultaneously at your age is a great feat and the same can be said about being able to place me under my own genjutsu. But you will have to try harder if you want to get the bell."

Naruto lifted the bell and asked, "This bell, sensei?"

Kakashi was stunned. He looked down and found that it was indeed gone. He asked, "When did you do it?" He knew it was when he was under the genjutsu but he wanted the answer from their mouths.

Naruto said, "When you were under a genjutsu, you may have had Mito caught but I replaced myself with her and took the bell from you."

Kakashi eye-smiled then went out with a puff. Even the bell went out with a puff of smoke revealing the Kakashi they had faced to be a shadow clone. The real Kakashi came out and said, "Like I said, you will have to work harder if you want this bell." And showed the bell.

Then the timer rang. Kakashi said, "Looks like you two are out of time."

Naruto and Mito were horrified to say the least. All their hard work was in vain as neither of them passed.

Kakashi then said, "Don't be o sullen. I have some good news for the two of you. You both pass."

Naruto and Mito both gasped in unison and asked, "WHAT?!" Kakashi just sighed and said, "You both Pass."

Naruto asked in confusion, "But how? We were supposed to get the bell before six. Neither of us succeeded. So how did we pass?"

Kakashi said, "The test was never to get the bell. You wouldn't get the bell even if hell froze over. The actual test was to see if you valued your comrades and had good teamwork. The bell test was also for me to witness your capabilities first hand. I really hand it to you Mito that your skill in genjutsu is great. To be able to use the same one I used on you, Demonic Illusion. If you are wondering how I got away from it, I have experience with that genjutsu and know how to break out of it with ease. I broke out of it almost instantaneously and switched myself with a shadow clone. Your teamwork was impressive. I only hope that it grows more in the upcoming years. From now on you both are to assemble here in the morning at seven. You will not be late. I shall train you everyday. Now why don't the both of you go hoe and have some rest. Rest is very important and valuable especially at your age. And seeing that you will be training intensely from tomorrow, you might miss sleep as well. See you tomorrow. Even I have to train."

Saying so Kakashi left leaving Naruto and Mito alone. Naruto screamed in joy. He had taken the first step towards beating his father. The Avenger of the Uchiha is rising!

 **Author's Note: Hope you like it. Please review.**


End file.
